Sailor Island Love
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: Usagi and the other Senshi all discover that the bonds of friendship can sometimes lead into the bonds of Love. Usagi/Ami/Minako/Rei/Makoto Romance. Warning, Explicit and not for readers under 18
1. Chapter 1

_**Sailor Island Love**_

**I confess that going into this fic I have had my fair share of misgivings and insecurities over whether or not it will even be liked by my fellow fans of Sailor Moon. **

**Despite my trepidation, I believe that I should at least try to give my best shot at the concept of writing a fic about some of my favorite characters in all of anime and manga.**

**Now I don't want to bore my readers with a long explanation, so I will simply sum up what I will be attempting to do with this fic.**

**This fic will be centered on the Sailors themselves, and their time spent on a tropical south pacific island where they each confess their loving affections for one another and thus create many, many lemons.**

**In other words, this fic will diverge a little from the original series, but of course I know some people will be up in arms about it, so I wanted to state for the record that I have not ever nor will I ever own Sailor Moon, its characters or anything remotely related to it other than the merchandise I buy.**

**As such, in a fair warning, this fanfiction contains scenes involving, nudity, sex, sexual situations, lesbianism, multiple women having sex simultaneously and many, many descriptions of the human female body. If you have any issues with these subjects in any way whatsoever, I kindly ask that you do not make a huge fuss about it, as I have been kind enough to give you multiple warnings before you have read a single word of the story.**

**With all that said, please know that I wrote this fic out of love for the characters and I hope that this shines through in the writing. Please be sure to tell me what you think for constructive criticism and in any ideas for future chapters and stories I may write down the line, and I will be more than happy to credit the original reviewer if their suggestion does get used, and I will also ask questions should you have them to ask about the story.**

**Without any further ado, let us dive right in to Sailor Island Love.**

Usagi Tsukino was in every sense a blonde beauty. Having been a bit of a naïve clueless ditz in her younger days, the bubbly blonde had grown since she gained the powers of Sailor Moon all those years ago. The Usagi that looked in the mirror now was a beaming and confident nineteen year old woman, her rapunzel length hair tied in her twin odango buns and rabbit ear like pigtails that glowed like golden honey in the mid morning sun.

Her features had not hardened with her maturation into adulthood, at least not enough to undermine the elegant flawless skin and brilliantly blue eyes, her smile warm and inviting to all those who saw it, felt their hearts instinctively flutter at the sight of this young woman as she went about her day.

Of course Usagi was not unaware of her looks, but she wasn't the kind of person to use her looks to get an unfair advantage. Surprising many of her friends and family, the former Senshi had learned patience and focus with her time in high school, although her fellow Senshi sensed that it was possible that the former self admitted crybaby had become more studious with the responsibility that her powers and position as the leader of the Senshi had brought about the change.

Despite her more studious attitude in school, she was still the same loving woman that the other Senshi had met at the beginning of their fight against the forces of the Youma. But even with her more studious attitude, some habits proved far harder to break than others.

Slowly throwing off the sleep induced haze that filled her mind and muscles, the sparkling sapphire eyes took a moment to blink several times as they became accustomed to the morning sunlight streaming through the window, the blinds having been drawn for the duration of the night. Usagi squirmed under the soft, warm covers for a moment more before turning over to look at her bedside table, on which rested her alarm clock, which read half past eight am.

It took a grand total of ten seconds of staring blankly at the digital readout before her brain caught up with her eyes. "Oh no I'm going to be so late!" she nearly shrieked, throwing the covers off and rushing as quickly as she could to get washed and properly dressed for the day ahead.

However, unlike most days, Usagi was not late for a class at college, oh no, she was instead running late for a far simpler but no less important event. In the time after the Youma had been vanquished, a relative peace had taken hold of the former warrior maidens lives, allowing them to pursue their own individual goals without the weight of the world on their shoulders.

The main five Sailor Senshi had scarcely seen the others in almost a year, and with such a long period of separation, they began to collectively wonder how the others were doing in the pursuit of their dreams. Of course, the ever vigorous avatar of Venus Minako had thought up a masterful idea out of the wild blue yonder. Calling up the other Senshi one by one, she invited them all to the park where they had many battles with evil and many more moments of bonding.

As this was the summer months, all of them were currently taking time to enjoy the summer festivals and holidays, and Minako's offer to meet up at their proverbial stomping grounds had been unanimously with positive responses. Setting the time to meet at 9 am on the 20th of May, the Quintet had all promised to meet up and spend the day catching up with each other.

Usagi rushed around her small apartment, getting showered and dressed in what many would have considered record time, and then with practiced ease arranging her cascading locks of honey blonde hair into its signature style, she threw on a cute slightly off white sundress, with matching shoes and a little shoulder purse, deciding to go sans makeup if only to save time.

Making sure to grab her phone, the bubbly blonde nearly smacked her forehead when she noticed that the time on the phone was 8:15 am. 'oh nuts, the alarm clock must be broken' she thought to herself, here she was, rushing around much like her long eared namesake at high speed, and she had a full forty five minutes left before she had to be at the park.

The bubbly bunny like blonde was well aware that the park was a good fifteen minute walk away from her apartment, and having made her choice to take the environmentally conscious route, she slipped on a pair of comfy sensible shoes (matching her outfit) stepping with a smile into the beautiful sunlight, her face and eyes all aglow as she locked the door behind her and walked at a light pace to the park with a tiny spring in her step.

She arrived at just past 8:30 am in the center of the park, not another person in sight, the sounds of nature already awake and professing its bountiful life soothing the blonde beauty's mind as she sat down on the bench in the center of the park.

The birds were singing their own songs to and fro, the insects were buzzing a soft somber hum, and the sounds of squirrels scurrying from tree to tree brought the image of the little critters floating with a giggle to the mind of the future Queen in a free flowing contentment that seemed endless.

Listening to the symphony of nature was always comforting to the moon guardian, reminding her that the world was full of many wonderful and amazing creatures and forms of life that were grateful for the chance to live freely and not under the tyrannical pressure of an evil force seeking the destruction of all life it considered insignificant.

Lost to the wonder of nature and letting her mind go into full blown daydream mode, Usagi was brought out of her stupor by the sound of a soft but sweet voice calling out her name, said voice belonging to the Guardian of Mercury and resident bluenette of the team, one Ami Mizuno.

"Usagi-chan"! She shouted from a good thirty yards from where Usagi was sitting, lightly breaking into a run towards the former moon guardian. As Usagi laid eyes on the smiling shy bluenette, her mind was blown away by the effortless beauty of the maiden of Mercury, her short cut bob of blue hair was neatly arranged and brushed as always, her outfit consisted of a light teal sundress that clutched tightly at the supple and generous curves of her figure, the hem of the flowing skirt reaching her knees and complimented by a pair of matching teal sandals.

Ami had not grown much in height since their days of middle school, however, her height at five feet seven inches was respectable and helped give her slender but full frame a well proportioned look, her skin was not pale as a sheet, suggesting that she spent some time in the outdoors but still seemed light and not quite as deep a shade as the peach tone of the blondes skin, yet she was still a very attractive sight, her beauty was only surpassed by her brains.

The blonde princess met her smiling friend with an equally warm smile and accepted a deep hug from the Mercurians slightly shorter frame, seeing as how Usagi was standing at five feet ten inches high, she was indeed taller than her beloved friend, but not so much that she dwarfed the blue haired brainiac. The hug the two shared was thoroughly enjoyed by both beautiful women for that moment, and as they broke the hug and smiled, they started sharing the traditional questions to each other about how life was for them back and forth for a few moments, both nubile young women subconsciously admiring the flawless beauty of the other, each perfect in their own respects.

Before the Duo could talk any further however, their attention was refocused on the source of another voice, this one as sweet and rare as ambrosia, coming from the former Sailor V, the Venusian guardian of love and purity Minako Aino, looking more beautiful than ever, her cascading blonde locks, while not as long or the same shade as Usagis, were freely flowing and shining like a golden halo around her angelic face, her ample body wrapped in a low cut v neck orange shirt that dipped to show a small amount of cleavage, a short black half jacket that only reached to the bottom of her breasts as opposed to all the way to her hips or waist, said hips in a pair of white daisy duke cut off shorts that revealed her long slender legs, ending at her orange and white sandals.

"Hi Girls"! the sweet sensual tone of Minas voice was welcomed back with equal measure, as she joined the growing group hug, but before anyone could say another word the raven haired miko , the one and only Rei Hino tapped the moon princess on the shoulder with a smile "what, no love for the Martian"? She said with a laugh as the others welcomed her into the warm quartet embrace, the others quickly took note of the very prim and proper long skirt and blouse of the raven haired ravishing beauty, all colored a sizzling shade of red .

Much like a bolt of lightning, the last of the five came when the others least expected, "typical, always leaving the tallest girl the shortest stick" the sassy yet sexy statuesque six foot two inch frame of one Makoto Kino was Amazonian in comparison to her friends, what with Rei having a five feet nine inch height, and Minako being graced with an equal height to that of Usagi. At the same time, despite her massive height advantage to her friends, Mako was blessed with what could I ronically be called herculean strength, despite the fact that her frame was not that of a body builder, more like that of an Olympic level swimmer or runner. Of course, most Olympic level athletes do not possess the rather large and full endowments that the emerald clad woman was fortunate to receive by the good graces of her genes alone.

Seeing the Amazonian figure clad in a pair of full length blue jeans with the legs tucked into a pair of cowboy boots and a midriff exposing top with elbow length sleeves, allowing Makoto to show off her toned and supple stomach made the recently gathered quartet drop their jaws for a moment before the maiden of the moon opened her arms to let the thunder weaver into the circle, the assembled friends laughing, hugging and sharing in the happiness of being reunited.

The quintet all walked over to a small grove of Sakura trees in full bloom, the majestic petals showering down on them as they floated in the breeze, joyous discussions of recent life being stuck up and shared freely, the five sensuous women all silently saying to each other the same message, one that they all were unaware that it was indeed shared, each believing it to be only themselves who felt in this fashion.

"I love them, I love my best friends so very much" the five each thought at the same moment, not even remotely aware of how the others felt, not able to see the signs. It would indeed take something very special to show it all to them, to truly let them all show their love to each other.

**And done, lord almighty this was difficult, but as always, a labor of love.**

**As always, if you enjoyed this story and would care to write a review (even a brief one), please do so, I enjoy writing these stories, and receiving positive feedback is always a boost for my confidence, plus it encourages me to write more of what you all want to see **

**Now, onto the matter at hand, this is only the beginning, by the time this Fanfic is over, there will be a very much loving romance between the five senshi, and that is at the very least, and this romance will be very explicitly detailed.**

**I am looking forward to suggestions, but the main "Island" part of the story is set to begin in the second chapter.**

**I look forward to positive responses from all of the many fellow sailor moon fans out there, and as to Mamoru/Darrien, I am avoiding mentioning him in the story simply because I want to focus on the women, plus, I can't write men worth crap, funny considering I am a man, but oh well. **

**If you like Mamoru/Darrien as a character, I am ok with him as a character, but I always intended this Fanfic to be about the women and their relationship with eachother, so please no flames or firestorms about my decision to leave him out of this fanfic, if you would like to see him in a fanfic, you have just as much right to write about him as I do.**

**Anyway, looking forward to your responses, tell your friends and spread news about this series around, I openly encourage it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SIL chapter 2**

**Sukishima**

**Well, here we are on the beginning of the second chapter of Sailor Island Paradise.**

**I must thank those who reviewed the previous chapter, and I do admit that the chapter is heavy on details, but that is how I write, and I will not be able to change that any time soon.**

**This story isn't meant to be any more than a sweet romantic tale between the Sailors, and as such, I hope that no one takes any changes I make to the characters personally.**

**As to the changes in the characters physical features, the timeline of the Anime and the Manga takes place during the Sailors middle school years, in this story, they have all grown up and are all going to college. As such, their bodies are bit different, and I honestly hope that those of you who were bothered by the descriptive nature of the last chapter understand that I wanted to highlight the changes that have taken place over time.**

**As to the content of this chapter, there will be descriptions of a sexual nature and accompanying nudity.**

**If any previously stated information above offends you in any way, I do apologize, but I will not alter my work to fit everyone else's expectations and tastes, because once I do, I sacrifice my original intent, and that is the worst thing an author can do if they do so by outside pressure.**

**That said, I am hoping that the readers of this story enjoy it as I did writing this story, please feel free to review this story at your leisure. **

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Usagi felt her excitement well up inside of her for what seemed like the thousandth time today as she wiggled in her seat. Sitting in the airport with her luggage, the bunny blonde was so excited for the chance that she and her friends had been given. Not 2 days after the Sailors had reunited in the park, Minako had won an all expenses paid trip to the South Pacific Island of Sukishima(Moon Island), and she was given the privilege to bring 4 others with her, so of course she choose her four closest friends. And the best part, the island was allowing only the 5 of them to be there, because the new owners wanted a small group to come and enjoy the island for themselves and rate it before they allowed a huge crowd to be invited.

Essentially, the 5 would be given an entire pristine tropical island all to themselves, the beauty of it all was enough to make Usagi giddy with excitement. Her bag was not heavily packed, with only a week's worth of clothes for the entirety of the three month trip, but the owners had assured them that the hotel on the island did indeed have all of the expected modern facilities, such as a laundry room and even a restaurant on the property. Along with her regular clothes, Usagi had taken some time to buy herself some new swimsuits, and a few of them were rather revealing compared to what she would have worn previously, showing off her full buxom curves in such a way as if to say "I am beautiful, I know it, and I am going to let that beauty speak for itself". She blushed when she remembered the reaction of her mother as she had come out of the dressing room to model them. Needless to say, her mother was surprised, but delighted to see her daughter embracing her more adult, sensual side, without going for the most revealing pieces possible, somehow managing to be sexual, but still dignified in a way.

Even amongst the masses crowding the Tokyo International airport, the glowing blonde hair and statuesque height of the future queen made her easy to spot even while sitting down. As if to prove the point, the first of her friends found her within ten minutes of her sitting down at the terminal. Usagi looked up to see the short bob of dark blue that made up the hair on Ami's head, her face all smiles and twinkling sapphires for eyes. Not five minutes after Ami had set her own bag down, the two sailors caught sight of the ever Amazonian Makoto weaving her way through the crowds of people with what seemed like practiced ease, her long legs giving her fluid grace with each step, her high pony tail swishing back and forth in perfect time. Just as the beautiful brunette was done giving her greetings and a firm but loving hug to the other two, the brilliantly bright blonde tresses of Minako's hair made themselves visible to Usagi, who waved her over, and before they could even hug, the fifth sailor and resident black haired beauty walked on over and joined the five way group hug.

With the luggage gathered close together, the assembled sailors sat down in a small group of seats near the gate, striking up a pleasant conversation as they all waited for the flight attendants to announce it was time to board the plane. "So Mina-chan, I know you won the tickets because of a radio talk show, but I am seriously wondering if this is legit" the ever intelligent Ami piped up, her voice soft but audible to the other sailors while still quiet enough to not bother the other waiting passengers.

Minako for her part had a cheshire cat smile on her face, "Well, its kinda anti-climactic, I just turned on the radio as I was getting ready for bed, and lo and behold, I hear the announcer call out that the contest was getting close, so I pick up the phone, call in, and, well, I won the trip" she said with a wistful shrug as the other sailors smiled, Minako had always been good with winning contests, and the radio contest was no exception.

The sailors kept talking about their lives apart for almost an hour, until the flight attendant came on over the PA system and made them aware that it was time to board. The Sailors grabbed their bags and stood in the line with their fellow passengers. The plane they were boarding was more or less standard size passenger plane, but the number of people on the plane was lower than its maximum capacity of 250 people, on this particular day the plane would only be carrying roughly half that, the sailors included, as this flight was first landing in Taiwan, before the sailors would be switching to a privately owned plane that would take them the rest of the journey to Sukishima, roughly another thousand miles away from Taiwan to the south east. The bulk of the other passengers were those traveling to Taiwan for business purposes, and their dress was decidedly business oriented, while the Senshi were all wearing either t-shirts and jeans or informal blouses and skirts.

Though the flights combined would be well over five hours with an expected 2 hour layover, the sailors all had plenty in their carryon bags to keep them occupied, Ami with a book of difficult puzzles and equations to work on, Minako a cheap romance novel she had picked up in the airports book store, Rei a sketchbook and several pencils of varying make, Makoto a cookbook she had been leafing through to improve the recipes she had been working on for some time, and Usagi with an old handheld game system, the original Sailor V portable game securely slotted in it, despite the fact that she had beaten the game so many times that she could practically play it in her sleep, she always carried it with her on long trips to take the edge off.

Of course, she couldn't play it during takeoff and landing, but she was content to wait, taking the window seat of the back row of the planes seats, the others joining her in the back row, as they didn't want to bother anyone else while they were flying, setting their bags in the over head compartments before buckling up and getting ready for takeoff. No sooner than the plane started to taxi in the runway did Usagi began to feel extremely tired, her eyes growing very heavy as her body was filled with the desire to sleep, not five minutes after they had left the ground was she fast asleep, her fellow sailors silently noticing and sharing a smile to each other as they pulled out a blanket and pillow for her, draping the pillow around her body and equally as gently placing the pillow between her head and the cold inner wall of the plane.

As she slept, Usagi's mind began to wander as she dreamed, nothing in particular was odd about the dreams she was having, until her mind became aware of two very unusual things. One, this dream was particularly lucid, almost as if she was aware subconsciously that she was in fact in a dream. The second, and more surprising, was her sudden awareness that she was floating in what seemed to be a pristine white void, and even more surprising, she was completely nude.

She felt the urge to cover her bare breasts and pussy before she once again realized that this was a dream, if she was nude, no one else was actually seeing her nude, and she was obviously still clothed in the outside world. Looking around herself, she finally became aware of another in the void, a beautiful woman with sparkling silver hair, luscious skin and a beautiful body that held an unexplainable quality of motherhood and wisdom, and much like herself, usage noted that this other woman was equally as nude as she was yet, she felt no need to cover herself as she she finally remembered, the woman before her was her future self, Neo Queen Serenity.

The smile on the silver sovereigns face was as warm as the brightest clearest day without the glare or near scalding effect of the sun on the skin, and her voice was just as regal as ever, "Hello Usagi, it has been quite some time since I saw you last" her voice was filled to the brim with a soothing tone, like a mother to a child, not scolding or demeaning, but instead almost encouraging. Her silver eyes looked the young blonde woman up and down, and she gave an approving smile and look directly at her younger self, "you have grown into a beautiful young woman Usagi, you have no idea how proud I am to see that you have matured" she said with pride, her own body had filled out some due to giving birth to Chibi-Usa, slightly fuller breasts and a more plump backside, yet maintaining her immortal beauty.

Usagi couldn't help but think that her future self was not simply there to make small talk, there was a reason for her sudden appearance. "I don't want to be rude especially to myself, but why am I just now talking to you, why are we inside my dreams, and why are we both nude?" she said with a look of mild exasperation as she crossed her arms just under her D cup breasts, resting their weight on her folded arms giving them a slight heft, the silver haired Sovereign letting out a short laugh at her younger self's bluntness.

"My My, I wasn't expecting that" Serenity said with a smile as she floated closer to Usagi, "It will be easier if I share what I know with you directly" she said as she gently placed her hands on the sides of Usagis face, her eyes closing as Usagi noticed her future self leaning in closer and closer, "Wait, what are you…" she managed to say before her peach colored lips came into contact with the pale lips of her future self, her eyes wider than dinner plates as she received a literal kiss from herself, and a moment later, her mind was filled with over a thousand years of memories, knowledge and experience, all of the accumulated wisdom of her significantly older self flooding into her mind at once.

Serenity released the lips of her younger self, opening her eyes and staring into the stunned woman before her, she moved her hands to the younger womans shoulders and waited for her to closes her eyes, shake her head and finally speak, "ok… three things, one, please don't ever do that again, two, ow, and three, I still haven't figured out why we have to be nude for this" Usagi said in almost panting breathes, her mind still reeling from the sudden overload of information. As her mind eased the new information into it, a sense of further maturity, if not outright wisdom flooded her mind, all of the answers to her questions becoming crystal clear in her mind.

"Ok, I understand, the future is changing, and because of that you won't be my future anymore, I may still become like you, but not exactly, and we are nude because this isn't a dream, this is our spirit forms meeting in the astral plane which can only be done asleep or I a meditative trance, I get that" she said holding her head with one hand as she slowly let more and more of the flooding waters of her gifted knowledge saturate her mind.

"Yes, and sadly, this will be the very last time I will be able to contact you, ever since you became Sailor Moon, your life was supposed to eventually become mine, but with everything that has happened in your lifetime, and all of the changes to the time stream, your life has fallen out of sync with the future that was to become me, and as the rift between your future and my past grew wider and wider, so too did my connection to you. I have gifted you with all of the knowledge and experience that you will need, without any of the details involving future events, as your timeline will no doubt have changes far different from my own, and any understanding I have about those events may turn out to be wrong. You now have the wisdom of over a thousand years of life, as one of the two gifts I have for you before we are done".

"Wait, two gifts? All the wisdom of a thousand years isn't exactly a gift card" Usagi said with a measure of mirth that made the both of them laugh for a moment in a shared understanding. "No it isn't, but the second gift isn't just wisdom, it is something more. You know that in my time I have long been married to King Endymion, Mamo-chan" she blushes remembering her beloved husband, "But, I have seen into your heart Usagi, with your time stream going the way it is, Mamo-chan isn't right for you" Usagi heard this and lowers her head, looking like she is going to cry, her expression revealing that she was aware of this truth, but she had been trying to deny it to herself for so long, and she started to let the tears flow, the Neo Queen embracing her crying younger now alternate reality self.

"Why"? Usagi questioned to Serenity "Because you are meant to love another" said the Neo Queen in response, "And not just one person either Usagi, I have seen how you look at your friends, and I know the feelings that you harbor towards them. You love your friends more than you could ever possibly explain, and you know deep down inside that you do as well." The sobbing blonde beauty thought about the words spoken by the once and future queen, and knew that she spoke the truth, the added wisdom she had imparted helping her see the truth in her words.

"You and I both know that they feel the same, but that they are all afraid to make any attempt to move your relationships beyond the platonic, but you all want the same thing, to love and to be loved by each other. Now that you have the wisdom and understanding born from a thousand years of existence, you will be able to act on your desires and bring each of you together, without accidentally hurting anyone" the elder of the two women said still holding the younger woman to her.

"This will be the very last time we will be able to communicate in any way Usagi, after this, everything that happens in your life is going to be vastly different, and didn't want you to suffer needlessly, so, I shared my wisdom and knowledge with you to make your life better. Please, don't be sad, I know you will go on to do wonderful things" the sparkling silverette said as she looked her younger self I the eyes, her smile being returned, before they embraced softly."Thank you for this Serenity, I won't waste your gifts, I promise to let all of my friends know just how much they mean to me" The younger blonde said with conviction and determination in her voice.

The nude form of the immortal future queen was starting to slowly fade into sparkles of light from the toes on upward telling both women that her time was swiftly running out. "Goodbye Usagi, I wish you all of the very best" her voice starting to fade as well. Usagi gave her formerly future self a quick bow, watching as the now never would be Queen faded completely, small tears coming from her eyes before she wiped them away, her final promise to herself ingrained in her mind, before she slowly came back to consciousness.

She awoke suddenly, her sapphire orbs flying open as she came back to the there and now, Ami kneeling in her seat beside her , the small dainty hand of the beautiful azure haired woman resting on her shoulder, "Usagi-chan, we've landed, we have to get off the plane" her feathery light voice was a symphony of every manner of succulently sweet stringed instruments in perfect harmony Usagi began to think to herself, until she finally fully understood the words spoken by the aqua guardian, to which she quickly nodded and carefully stood up, gathering her belongings and slowly stepping through the aisle to the exit door, her friends all doing the same behind her, each with a smile at the seemingly ditzy blondes reaction, something they all secretly cherished about their beloved leader.

Making their way into the Taiwanese airport, which was significantly smaller than the previous airport, the quintet gathered in a small restaurant not too far from the gate, each of them closely guarding their possessions, Rei doing them the favor of interpreting their orders to the waiter in fluent Chinese, momentarily stunning her friends. The brief mental shock of Rei being fluent in another language in Usagi's mind was only heightened when she silently realized that she was able to understand every word that the Chinese speaking waiter was saying, as well as what Rei was saying verbatim.

Her mind chalked it up to the wisdom and experience granted by Serenity, but her surprise was magnified internally when she started feeling something, something not unlike the warmth and light of her transformations, however, she could immediately determine that this sensation was not from within, but rather, from her friends. She was able to feel their emotional states, effectively making her an empath. And without meaning to, she soon sensed it, coming from all 4 of her friends, that feeling of warmth was love, she was feeling in her mind all of the love that her friends felt for her and for each other, but were afraid to act upon.

She wasn't able to read their minds, but she was now able to feel with perfect accuracy the emotional states of her friends, and the pure unfiltered feelings of love that she was feeling filled her up inside until she had no other option left but to release the happiness of finding that her love was not only reciprocated, but that her friends were just as conflicted about it as she was. Small crystal like tears began to run down her eyes, the others immediately noticing her tears.

"Usagi-chan", they all said at once in sync, all of them placing their hands on top of hers. Her response was a nearly silent whisper, her voice choked with emotion as she said it "I love you, all of you, so very much!" her voice raspy as she finally let her teary eyed confession known, her friends all feeling two distinct emotions at once, the first was great joy that the forest of uncertainty and fear between them about their shared but attempted affections, and the second was a crushing uncertainty about what to do next.

The assembled group of former sailor soldiers embraced the weeping blonde as best they could, with he frames of the significantly taller Makoto and slightly shorter Rei leaning over the edge of the table as they collectively embraced, not certain about their future, but willing to weather whatever storm that was before them.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**HOLY CRAP!**

**That I admit was a challenge to write, let alone cut off at that point. I also admit that the chapter has been split into two parts simply due to the fact that I don't want to go from Usagi's heartfelt confession to the more sensual content planned for the future installments in the same chapter, because that would be too much of a mood swing for me to be comfortable with pulling off.**

**As to the future chapters, 3 is guaranteed to contain some of the promised sexual content. I wrote this fic just before Toonami came back; before I was even aware that it was legitimately coming back, and I applaud the notion of bring it back. The block brought me so much enjoyment back in the day, so entertaining a new generation as well as introducing them to now anime is a must.**

**As I write this ending statement, I understand if this chapter seems to be lacking, but the third chapter is going to be the bulk of what used to be the second half of chapter two. If I had kept this chapter in one piece, it would be nearly nine thousand words long not including the opening and closing bold sections at the top and bottom of the chapter. I cut the chapter in a roughly sixty/forty split in order to make it more enjoyable for both myself and the readers **

**As to the next project on my ever growing list, I am going to attempt to write a Ranma-chan(Ranko)/ Shampoo centric fic, which I am very excited about.**

**If you have any criticism on this fic, kindly refer it to the review section and please include specifics, as well as recommendations and advice, all is welcome as long as it isn't useless trolling/spamming/flaming.**

**Again, thank you so very much for reading my work, if you like it, please do not hesitate to share the links with others.**


End file.
